My Immortal: Kouga and Sango's Romance
by SangoXKouga-Lover
Summary: Kouga brings back the memories of his real first love,Sango,gotta read&review!I changed the title from A Thousand Words. chap 5 is up! Reunited!
1. Remembering Sango

A Thousand Words : Kouga and Sango's Story

Chapter 1: Remembering Sango

The glow of the moon shone all through the fuedal lands from the skies as the fireflies blinked through the thick grass. It was peaceful through the nights than the day. There along the river, stood a lone some wolf demon. How could there be a lonely wolf when they should be fearless and mean. Maybe because he lost the love of his life. As he watches the river covered with rainbows and blinking fireflies, he starts to recover his memories.

"**Sango**"

( FLASHBACK)

In the far woods of feudal Japan, a wolf demon wreaked havoc over certain villages. He was known as Kouga, the prince of the wolf-demon tribe. He was always ready to start trouble.

"GET KOUGA!" yelled a man.

"If you can catch me first!" said Kouga as he dodged the arrows and spears from the villagers.

Kouga leaped and whirlwinded out of the burning village to a safer place inside a higher cave.

"This should keep me safe for a while, but now I should find dinner."

Kouga leaped out of the cave in search of food. He finally found himself a suitable deer and ate it.

"Well, I should be getting back to home."

Then something caught his eye. It was a beautiful castle, probably filled with a king, a queen,and princes or princesses. It's probably filled with food!

Kouga walked toward the castle and jumped on the high wall that surrounded the whole place.

"Wow, now this is a BIG castle!" Kouga said as looked around.

He jumped down and began to search for people until he was interrupted by voices. He turned his head and there was a man, probably a prince since he had clothes like one and a fair maiden behind him. She was the one who caught Kouga's eye. She had long, dark brown flowing hair that reaches down to her mid-lower back, she had the most beautiful cinnamon brown eyes , and a nice shaped body, but she wasn't smiling.How could a gorgeous girl wouldn't smile? Still, Kouga's eyes couldn't stop gaping, his mouth wouldn't close, and his heart was beating fast. His mind went blank, all he thought about was the beautiful angel in front of him.

"Who...is...SHE!" asked Kouga.

The prince kept walking and the girl strapped on her straw hat to keep the sprinkling rain from falling on her head. She then turned around because something was at the corner of her eye. She looked at Kouga and he didn't know how to act but to blush. Kouga thought the girl would get scared but instead she smiled and giggled. All Kouga could say was 'huh'! They both walked off and Kouga must follow her. So, he had to sneak up closer to find where she had gone to. The prince and the maiden were talking on a small bridge. Kouga was trying to hear but a guard was coming.

Intruder!

The guard took out his gun,aim and shot at Kouga which he dodged and ran. The young maiden looked at Kouga running from the guards and Kouga looked back at her. He thew two fingers toward his head, winked and smiled at Sango,then took off. Sango blushed and looked down. She snapped out of it when the prince grabbed her arm painfully and said.

"Did you forget that you are a DEMON EXTERMINATOR, GO AFTER HIM!"

Sango nodded and went after him in her exterminator suit. She searched high and low for the intruder Kouga and found nothing. Not noticing, someone was watching her.

"She's the same girl from the castle!" said a confusing Kouga,"she's also a demon exterminator!"

" I guess I lost him", said the girl as she begin to turn in.

" Were you looking for me?"

The girl turned around and what stood before her was the intruder wolf demon. He had his arms crossed with the most arrogant smile.

"Who are you", she asked Kouga.

" I'm Yours, Kouga.

"Are you here to exterminate me?" he asked in a sexy way.

The girl look at Kouga in a odd way and didn't know what to say.

" What is your name anyway?"

" I'm...Sango."

"What a pretty name, Sango."

Kouga took steps closer to Sango and she took steps back.

"All I'm trying to do is to do my job, not trying to be seduced by a pathetic wolf demon like yourself!

"Hey, I'm not trying to hurt you, just to know you."

Sango came to her senses and granted the wolf's wishes.

Moments later, they began to talk just to know each other. They were laughing and giggling, enjoying each other's company. They both were sitting by a river bank during a late night.

"Sango"...

..."Hmmm?"

"Why weren't you cautious when you first saw me?"

..."Because I knew you weren't a dangerous person by the face expression you gave me", giggled Sango.

While Sango giggled, Kouga stared at her and smiled.

( END FLASHBACK)

"**I always loved your smiles, Sango**."

That's the end of this chapter and I hope to get all the reviews I can get! This story is based on my music video "A Thousand Words" a Kouga/Sango tribute! I know your asking your self " how did she make a Kouga/Sango amv! Well, it was alot of work but its really good and goes with the story. I made a web site too! It might go up in a few weeks, its called Deepest Dreams: a shrine to Kouga and Sango!

SangoXKouga-Lover


	2. What Love Really Means!

A Thousand Words : Kouga and Sango's Story

Chapter 2: What Love Really Means!

Kouga took a walk back towards home when he spotted Ayame. He wondered why she was out here.She was standing on an open field with the wind blowing in her hair. Ayame was suppose to marry Kouga but became friends after he told her about Sango and how he feel about her.But, tonight she seems different about it.

"Ayame"

She turns around and spots Kouga

"Kouga, I've been looking all over for you."

"Why"

"Because Sango is out of your life, you need someone."

"Ayame"

"Yes"

" You're just a **FRIEND** to me."

Kouga walks off leaving Ayame hanging. Suddenly, something in Ayame blurted out.

"Why do you care about her, she doesn't love you like **I DO**! If she really loves you, do you think she would be here instead of being with that **MONK**!"

Kouga stopped dead in his tracks, hearing all of the horrible things that Ayame said. How could she say that to his face?

"You know I was there,I saw the whole thing!"...

" I love you Kouga, you know how much I do."

"**IF YOU REALLY DID YOU WOULDN'T SHOW IT THIS WAY**!"

Kouga ran out of Ayame's sight, leaving her to think. He finally made it back to his cave

and sat down to take a rest. He looked around and saw a white hairbow. He went over to it and picked it up.

"Sango's hairbow"

He clutched the hairbow and started to remember again.

**(flashback)**

Kouga ran threw the woods in search for the castle where he found Sango. It was about to be nightfall and the stars were about to come out. Kouga finally spotted the castle and ran faster toward it. Before he reached it, he saw a big bear demon far beyond the castle.

All he could think of is Sango and she might need some help. He ran towards the bear and saw Sango beating it, really bad. She jumped,threw her weapon at it,and kicked it around. Kouga was in awe struck to see a small woman beating a demon 50 times bigger than her! The bear finally hit the ground and Sango stood in front of it as proud as she could be.

Then, the bear finched and Sango didn't see it coming but Kouga. When the bear roared, it made Sango turn around. It was late for her to block because its paw was going to attack. Sango closed her eyes, and Kouga jumped from the trees,picked up Sango bridal style, and landed her to safety.

"Sango, are you o.k.?"

"I'm fine, are you."

She felt something wet and sticky on her hands, it was blood. She looked up and saw Kouga sitting on his knees,and holding his arm. She quickly ran to his side.

"Kouga!"

" Run,I can take care of him!"

"Don't be silly, you're injured."

The bear demon was coming closer and closer. Kouga finally stood up and attacked the it with a full-blast kick. The bear finally met its demise and disappeared into dust. Kouga was standing up, then he gave out. Sango ran toward him, shaking him to get him up,but he was unconscious. She called out for help and starts to tear up. She began to look around and saw a small cave.

" A cave!"

"Kouga, you have to get up,now! "

Kouga squirmed a little bit,then he opened one of his eyes.

"Sango."

"Kouga,you'll have to help me carry you to the cave I found."

Kouga stood up half way and Sango put his good right arm around her neck, then put her arm around his waist and started to walk.They got closer and closern until they reached it. As soon as they touched the cave's ground, Sango set Kouga down gently. She took off running for her bandages, medicine, and water at the castle. As soon as she came back, she took out her special medicine, that her father used to make that would heal wounds quickly, out of her left shoulder pad. She gently wash the wound and starts to open the shell which holds her medicine.

" This will hurt for a bit"

She applied the medicine smoothly and Kouga made a loud moan. When she was done with that, she bandaged his arm and part of his right leg. Soon, Kouga was in a deep sleep and Sango was getting tired herself so she found a comfortable spot near Kouga on his right side.

"Get better, Kouga."

That's the end of this chapter **GO SANxKOU GO SANxKOU**! please send in your reviews, I really need them!

SangoXKouga-Lover


	3. Lilies

My Immortal : Kouga and Sango's Romance

Chapter 3: Lilies

The rays of the sun woke Kouga making him blink and cover his eyes with his eyelids. He turn around and saw Sango sleeping peacefully. She was wrapped up on Kouga's right arm sleeping soundlessly. Kouga couldn't help but to smile. She was so beautiful and so innocent, like a child.His left arm got better and he reach out to brush back the strands from her eyes. That movement caused Sango to wake up and to wonder where she was.

"Sorry Sango, I just got carried away with...

"That's o.k."

Kouga looked at her wide eyed, then smiled.

"Hey, did your arm and leg get better?"

" Oh yeah, it's better than before,what was that stuff that you used?"

"It was some kind of medicine my father used to make, he could've been a doctor.""You could've been a doctor yourself!"Kouga stood up and began flexing his arm."Hey Kouga, what would you like to do today?"

Kouga thought for a minute and he finally found the answer.

" I thought of a great idea but you would have to do something, I want you to wait by the pond over there."

Kouga pointed to the pond.

"Why? What's over there?"

"You'll see, Sango."

Kouga jumped out of the cave and whirlwinded away leaving Sango to wonder. She decided to do what Kouga told her, so she walked over to the pond. She sat on a nearby log and started to wait for something to happen and for Kouga. All of a sudden,Sango felt a tickle on both of her feet. She glanced at a little cat demon who was the cause of it all. Sango was in 'awe struck'.

"Awww! What a cute little kitty!"

She tried to pet it but it jumped back.She did it again and once again it jumped back. It meowed and ran to the start of a forest. It meowed again like it wanted Sango to follow it.

"Are you asking me to follow you?"

It meowed again and ran off. Sango thought for a moment about leaving when Kouga told her to wait for him.

"I'll be gone for just a minute."

Sango ran after the cat demon but it was in no sight. Suddenly, it came out of the bushes and Sango stopped quickly.It wasn't small anymore,but in it's true form. Sango took this action as a fight but in some way the demon didn't want to fight. It pointed by usind its head toward a direction.It walked off and Sango once again followed it. Sango saw all of the tall grass and wondered if the demon transformed so she can see her better. She also thought where this cat was leading her to. The cat stopped and Sango walked beside it.

"Where are you leading me cat demon!"

She faced forward and in front of her was a field of lilies.She was in shock because lilies were her favorite and she haven't seen so many of them in one spot. She was so speechless and didn't no how to respond. Out of nowhere, Kouga starts walking closer to her with a bundle of flowers.

"Kouga, how did you know that I like lilies?"

"I could smell it on you everyday and I know human girls like you like flowers but I want to ask you something."

"Yes"

Kouga put the flowers on the demon's back and grabbed Sango's hands into his and started to speak.

"Sango, I want you to become my mate."

Sango didn't know what to say. She had never heard anyone express those kind of words to her before. She shead a tear and ran toward him into an embrace.

"YES!"

Kouga returned the hug and smiled at the cat demon for helping him. They stopped the embrace and turned to the cat demon.

"Who is this cat demon anyway?"

"This is a friend of mine and she wants to be the pet of the caring person I've been talking about.She's great in combat and she'll be a nice friend to talk to if you don't have me, if you don't mind."

"Sure, let's see what she can do."

Kouga helped Sango climb on top of the demon. She was in front and Kouga was behind her.

"What's her name?"

"I want you to name her."

Sango thought for a minute and came up with a precious name.

"How about 'Kirara'?"

The cat demon roared with joy and took off running.Sango fell back on Kouga but held her tight so she wouldn't fall. She looked up at him and he grew a smile that made her smile as well. He set her back straight.

"You haven't seen the ride, yet!"

Sango didn't understand what he meant said until Kirara flew off the ground. She held onto her fur tightly until she enjoy the wind blowing into her hair and her beloved future mate behind her. They finally came to a resting stop,they were sitting together, side by side.

I know it looks fast but Kouga skips around in his thoughts the flashbacks.Not in order.

Next Chapter: Kouga encounters with Sango and there is something that was never brought into his eyes. How will Kouga act! Will his emotional wounds heal!

Sorry I didn't update for a while because I was on a family trip and the first day of school starting 10th grade! I'll try to update sooner and Plz review me!


	4. Sango's Return and Kouga's Beliefs

My Immortal : Kouga and Sango's Romance

Chapter 4: Sango's Return and Kouga's Beliefs

(END FLASHBACK)

Kouga was set in his thoughts for a while. All sorts of questions were stuck in his mind like 'why did you do this to me'. Didn't you love me? Why him? What did he have over me?Why...Sango? All these questions were popping up and it drove him insane.

"I don't know what to do".

Kouga stood up with the hairbow clutched in his grasp and walked outside of the cave. Before he could take another step, he saw a figure in the dark woods walking slowly. He grew curious so he crept toward them and stood behind a tree. Before his eyes stood his Sango. Kouga couldn't believe his eyes,his heart began to skip beats and his stomach started to churn. He asked himself,"Why is she out here?" Then he started to remember the last time she was out here...she was with 'him'.

Kouga accidently steps on a twig and made Sango twich. Sango looked at the direction were she thought she heard the noise.

"I dare you to come out and show your face!"

Kouga stepped out.

"Your fiesty as ever,aren't you Sango."

Sango got up and ran to hug Kouga. She hugged him but he didn't returned her embrace. He thought for a moment, no matter what happened he always had feelings for her,so her embraced her.

"Sango."

"Kouga, ...I been looking all over for you."

"Why, you only care for someone else."

"...I don't care for..."

There was a rushle in the bushes and both of them turned their heads. Out of the bushes comes the monk Miroku. He didn't look all right because he was drunk.

"Sango...where have... you beeen!"

Miroku walked toward Sango and nearly fell on her. He was about to grabbed her throat until Kouga stepped in front of her and pushed him.

"Wooaaaaahhh, watch it partner! Now this is between me and my girl."

Kouga was angry and sad at the same time. Sango stepped in.

"Miroku, I was never your girl!"

Sango turned to look at the face of a very confused Kouga.Then she turn to face Miroku again.

"Sango, stopped joking around, you are mine! We even show that 'arrogant wolf' a show of our own,remember!"

He grins and puts his arm around Sango. She looks up at Kouga and he his is not too happy.

"Don't you remember 'ol mighty wolf '?"

"Yeah, I remember!"

(STARTS FLASHBACK)

It was a special and beautiful night for a very special Kouga because he was going to meet up with Sango so he could take her to his real home with his tribe.Sango has been staying at the prince's castle for some days to keep out a powerful demon and others but now she's been replaced and now is leaving with Kouga.

He ran as fast as he can to reach her,but something jumped in front of him. It was a wolf, matter of fact ,it was a wolf-demon like Kouga, but a female.Kouga stared at the demon for a moment and answered.

"Ayame?"

She nodded, " Yep"

"What are you doing out here?"

"I came here for here for you, we can get married tomorrow!"

"Girl, you got problems!" he ran off.

Ayame's wolves came out of nowhere, there were about three of them. They were all by her side and she kneeled down to their level and whispered.

"...Bring him to me."

The wolves scattered out after Kouga. Meanwhile, Sango was waitingby some trees waiting for Kouga to pick her up,then she heard a noise.

"Kouga?"

It wasn't him, it was a monk.

"Miroku?"

Miroku was the monk who was doing an exocism for the castle because one of the daughters of the king was control by an evil, demon spirit. Of course, he was the lecherous kind. He fell madly in love with Sango and wouldn't leave her alone.

"Yes, it's me, your lover."

Meanwhile, Kouga was getting closer to the place where Sango was waiting,but all of a sudden, one of Ayame's wolves caught up to him.

"Not now!"

The wolf launched at him,but Kouga dodged him. Little did he know, a wolf jumped at his left side and both pinned him down. Ayame showed up and stood beside him the became face to face with him.

"You should understand that I get what I want,and you will marry me."

Kouga was pissed off and it made him growl.

Next Chapter: Kouga is in a desperate situation with Ayame,trying to get to Sango,while Sango is trying to deal with the lecherous monk,Miroku.What caused Kouga to fall out love with Sango?

That's the end of this chapter! phew! I know its been long,so here its here! I know its my 4th chapter and I have 4 reviews! Plz people I need your reviews to know what you think of this story tear drop. So, send some reviews. You can also check out my other story "The Mordern Times Comes to Inuyasha." "Sorry too short"


	5. Reunited!

My Immortal : Kouga and Sango's Romance

Chapter 5: Reunited

"Miroku,get out of here,I'm meeting someone!"

Sango turned away from his direction and crossed her arms."Why are you trying to get away from me, we belong together." He grinned so much that it got on her nerves.She turned back around and said," Look Miroku, I don't love you and I **never** will!

"**What**?"

"You've always been spoiled, Ayame,why would you think I would want to marry a brat?" Kouga said as he was pinned by the wolves.

Ayame turned her look from fierce to sad."Because, you belong to me,Kouga,ever since we were younger."

"Well,those days have changed,**I love Sango now**!" Kouga forced all his power on the wolves and they flew off him.Kouga stood up and dust himself off. Suddenly,Kouga heard Sango's screams and a thud.

"Sa...Sango!"

"Who's Sango, tell me who she is!"

Kouga didn't pay any attention to Ayame,then he ran off to save her.

"Kouga, come back here!"

She ordered the wolves to follow her, to catch up with Kouga. Kouga was in deep thoughts wondering if Sango was hurt or/and if she is o.k.

"Hold on Sango,I'm coming!"

Kouga finally reached the place where Sango was waiting for him.He jumped on a tree limb and searched some of the place.

God...I don't see Sango anywhere.

Suddenly,he saw two figures,one was Sango and the other was a man,he was on the ground. The guy stood up and hugged Sango.

"Miroku,what the hell are you doing?"

She turned her head towards the way where Kouga was standing. Kouga had a surprise look on his face. He had the'that you can't believe what is happening in front of you and the betrayal' look. Sango grew bright red.

Miroku answered,"Something I should of done a long time ago."

Sango tried to push Miroku off of her and told him to but he did something unexpected.He touched her bottom! Sango squeaked and Kouga was screaming and was shocked. He grew from mad to angry to furious!

Ayame caught up and saw Kouga,who was upset. She saw the reason why,Sango was hugged up with Miroku.She grew a smile on her face.

"I see that your woman is attached to someone else,huh!"

Kouga was so angry that he blew wind on Ayame as he jumped down. He then whirlwinded away. Sango finally got away from Miroku clutches and tried to catch Kouga.

"**KOUGA!...KOUGA, COME BACK TO ME,PLEASE**!"

She tried to run but tripped.Ayame looked at the strange girl who was trying to go after Kouga.

"Foolish girl,I will never cheat on Kouga."

Kouga was running so fast that he didn't know where he was going,but didn't care. All he needed was to get away from Ayame and even Sango. The tears were beginning to swell in his eyes,so he stop. He was very far from that place,he was near home. He stooped down with his back againt the cliff and covered his face with his hands and cried.

"Why?"

(**END FLASHBACK**)

Kouga leaned against a tree and began to talk

"You hurt me that night, Sango... I thought about how we both were in love and how much I only needed you."

Tears began to form in Sango's eyes as she pushed Miroku off her.

"Kouga, I have never stopped loving you! I was never with this jerk! He...loved me but I **never** loved him,because **I...LOVE...YOU**.

Kouga looked at the heartbroken Sango with tears in his own eyes. He walked forward and stood in front of Sango,then he pulled her into a hug. Sango eyes were wide open,finally she was safe in the strong arms of the one who really loved her.Reunited from the terrible lie that could of separated them for life.

"Kouga...I would never dream of leaving you."

Kouga stopped the embrace to look into her sweet brown eyes and they shared a kiss. After that kiss,Kouga answered.

"I...too."

Sango smiled and said.

"Let's go home."

"Uh...didn't you forget that your coming home with me,Miroku?" Kouga got angry and was about to hit him but Sango stopped him."No Kouga don't do it...let me!" Sango punched Miroku til he was knocked out. Sango dusted her hands together and Kouga mouth was open then he changed his face to a proud one.

"**That's my woman**!"

Sango turned around and said.

"You got that right!"

She got on top of Kouga's back and he took off into the moonlight.

During the ride home, Sango whispered,"**That's my Kouga**."

That's the very end of this story and I enjoy it very much! I'm receiving some reviews so keep them coming! -


End file.
